


Nightmare

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Я смотрю на собственное отражение в потолке и не могу закрыть глаза, хоть мне и отвратителен открывающийся вид...





	Nightmare

\- Ты такой красивый.  
Я смотрю на собственное отражение в потолке и не могу закрыть глаза, хоть мне и отвратителен открывающийся вид. Растрепанные и влажные от пота волосы, которые еще пару часов назад были аккуратно мной уложены, еще не сошедшие неровные красные пятна на лице и шее, пара засосов на левой ключице и под яремной впадиной, выдающиеся нижние ребра и впалый живот, на котором высыхает сперма, вытянутые и раздвинутые ноги – мне просто лень их сдвинуть. Мне вообще пошевелиться лень.  
\- Боже, какой же ты красивый.  
Ты трешься носом о мое плечо, легко целуешь его и гладишь ладонью грудь, обводя пальцем сосок, и совсем не замечаешь моего взгляда на тебя через отражение. Ты подбираешься поцелуем к моей щеке и скребешь нижней губой по щетине – ты немного мазохист, тебе нравится это колющее ощущение, и поэтому я бреюсь раз в два-три дня. Иногда реже.  
\- Люди готовы глотки друг другу передрать за тебя, но ты мой. Только мой.  
Ты шепчешь мне на ухо и легко покусываешь мочку, и я чуть морщусь, потому что ты выдыхаешь мне в ухо, и мне щекотно, но лень пошевелиться, чтобы отстраниться.  
Я смотрю на твое отражение: на темный затылок, руку на моей груди, изгиб спины, задницу и ногу, которую ты закинул на меня и разместил между моих ног, легко поглаживая бедром мой пах и сам ерзая членом о мой бок, – и думаю, как бы себя назвать. Просто любовник, или все-таки шлюха?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Доминик.  
Я снова встречаю собственный взгляд в отражении, и мои губы растягиваются в неуместной из-за ее горькости улыбке.  
\- Шлюха.  
Вывод я делаю вслух, но ты не сразу реагируешь, и пока нет твоей реакции, я мысленно пробегаю по пунктам, которые заставили сделать такой вывод: ты приходишь ко мне по ночам, всего на пару часов; каждый раз, когда я открываю тебе, ты выглядишь, как вор, которого вот-вот застукают на месте преступления; днем ты ведешь себя так, как будто ничего не было; я же, как последняя романтичная портовая шлюха, люблю тебя и верю, что ты когда-нибудь одумаешься и придешь ко мне, чтобы остаться.  
Ты отстраняешься от меня и заглядываешь в глаза, перестав тереться об меня – твоя ненасытность иногда поражает: ты ни разу, кажется, не уходил без второго захода – ты как-то говорил, что тебе приятно засыпать, зная, что мы оба чувствуем присутствие друг друга внутри себя. Вообще-то это глупо, потому что я каждый раз принимаю душ, но не сегодня. Сегодня мне будет лень отмываться от тебя.  
Я молча встречаю твой взгляд, окунаясь в голубизну глаз, и в очередной раз думаю, какой же я романтичный идиот, потому что стоит мне посмотреть в твои глаза, как я тут же прощаю тебе абсолютно все.  
Ты гладишь меня по щетинистой щеке, обводишь пальцем губы и следишь за движением, наклоняешься и легко целуешь. И я уже хочу забыть свой вывод и никогда больше о нем не вспоминать, никогда больше не чувствовать себя так, как чувствую сейчас. Я так хочу, чтобы ты остался сегодня у меня, чтобы врал мне всю ночь о том, как все будет по-другому, чтобы ласкал мое тело, а я не чувствовал в прикосновениях фальши, чтобы ты говорил, какой я красивый и как ты любишь меня. Я так хочу уснуть в твоих объятиях и проснуться в совершенно другом мире, в совершенно других обстоятельствах, где я счастлив и не чувствую себя очень удобной для тебя подстилкой.  
И ты говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать, и это пугает меня, потому что я даже не знаю, что еще должен чувствовать.  
\- Можно я останусь у тебя?  
Я медленно киваю и ничего не говорю, а ты легко улыбаешься и, поцеловав мое плечо, устраиваешься на нем и даже не пытаешься снова завести нас обоих, и это пугает меня еще больше. Я не могу объяснить твое поведение, хотя всегда прежде мог сказать, почему ты делаешь то или иное движение, и мне вдруг кажется, что я вообще не знаю тебя.  
Мне в голову влетает сумасшедшая мысль, а вдруг ты что-то задумал? Вдруг ты хочешь сделать мне еще больней? Я не хочу. Я чувствую, как мое сердце начинает биться быстрей, а в отражении вижу твою злую ухмылку, когда ты крепче сжимаешь меня в своих объятиях, как в тисках, пока я пытаюсь вырваться, и мне хочется кричать, но я не могу...

Я распахиваю глаза и вижу свое отражение в потолке в полумраке раннего утра. Ты лежишь под моим боком, обнимаешь меня одной рукой, твоя голова покоится на моем плече, а нога – между моих ног. Твое дыхание ровное и спокойное, ты ерзаешь, пододвигаясь еще ближе, и чмокаешь губами во сне, а я все никак не могу отойти от кошмара, мое тело напряжено, и я стараюсь сдержаться, чтобы не оттолкнуть тебя. И в этот момент я чувствую себя последним мерзавцем, потому что ночью ты постучался ко мне, и я впустил тебя только после того, как посмотрел в оба конца коридора, чтобы убедиться, что никто ничего не видел; потому что, когда мы достигли кровати, ты, неловко усмехнувшись, прошептал, что иногда чувствуешь себя шлюхой, потому что я выпроваживаю тебя спустя пару часов.  
\- Такой красивый...  
Я, придя в себя от кошмара, кладу ладонь на твой затылок и легко массирую кожу головы. И ты действительно такой красивый прямо сейчас, свернувшийся рядом со мной, как беззащитный ребенок. Ты утыкаешься носом в мою шею и что-то бормочешь, пытаясь лечь на меня всем телом, и я тихо смеюсь – вибрация груди пробуждает тебя, и ты, широко зевнув, приподнимаешься на локте, чтобы посмотреть в мои глаза.  
\- Я так люблю тебя.  
Твои волосы растрепаны, взгляд сонный, и ты щуришься, облизывая сухие губы, а я кладу ладонь на твою щеку и скольжу ей дальше, на волосы, приглаживая их. Твой мозг все еще спит, и ты совсем не осознаешь моих слов, только смотришь на меня, и мне кажется, что ты сейчас спросишь, должен ли ты уйти. Я, прежде чем ты успеваешь что-либо сделать, обнимаю тебя, подтягивая на себя и целую в шею.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - тихо ворчишь ты, удобней устраиваясь на мне, но не поднимаешь головы и утыкаешься носом в подушку рядом с моим ухом, а я смотрю на наше отражение, на себя, выглядывающего из-за твоего плеча, на свои руки на твоей спине, на твою, едва прикрытую простыней задницу, и думаю, что же еще могу сделать для тебя; для нас.  
Ты такой мягкий, податливый, и я целую твое плечо, шею и щеку, оглаживая спину и затылок, и шепчу только одно слово. Ты, наконец, полностью просыпаешься и приподнимаешься, недоуменно заглядывая в мои глаза, а я беру твое лицо в ладони и заставляю склониться, чтобы поцеловать твои губы. Ты снова удивленно смотришь мне в глаза после поцелуя, а я поглаживаю твои щеки большими пальцами, слыша тихий шорох от щетины.  
\- Останься сегодня у меня? - тихо прошу я, но тут же исправляюсь, понимая, что выразил свое желание неточно. - Останься со мной навсегда?..


End file.
